Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for the infusion of a media into contained water or other liquid media. In particular, the present invention relates to a diffusion mixing device for the introduction of a media, such as a gas, into a contained water media that is at atmospheric pressure or into a pressurized pipeline of flowing media.
Description of Related Art
The introduction of a gas into a liquid, especially while the liquid is contained, such as in a basin, pool, tank or the like, has been the object of many methods and apparatuses. The purpose is normally to dissolve one or more gases in a liquid media, such as water or other liquid, or in some cases another gas, at a given point. The utility of such processes is widespread, including lowering the pH of the contained media, increasing levels of beneficial gases in the media, treating media containing pollutants, adding nitrogen, carbon dioxide or oxygen to water, gasoline, and the like treatment of the media. Carbon dioxide, carbonic acid, oxygen, and nitrogen gas are frequently added to water or other liquids for their beneficial uses. Ozone is utilized as a sterilizing agent for contained waste water, swimming pools, and other areas where traditionally chlorine is used.
A number of different arrangements have been used and are still being used to introduce gas into a contained liquid media. Addition of pressure, increasing flow turbulence, changes of temperature, and the like are all utilized in the introduction process. In some methods, gas is bubbled into the media or mechanical aeration devices are utilized. Other methods include placing sparger stones, diffusers and mixers in the media.
The main issues with the current technology are that there is a huge problem with the fouling of the internal parts of the introduction or mixing devices and frequently there are difficulties depending on the depth of the media. Further, there is still much inefficiency in the process and frequently the introduction is incomplete. Even further, where there is a multiplicity of gases to be introduced, the problems tend to be compounded and the system is even less efficient.